


Stilettos and Coffee

by ddelusionall



Series: Drabble-A-Day: Nov 2015 [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Crossdressing, Crushes, Drabble, Lost a Bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23918962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Yunho is determined to win a bet even if it means wearing a dress in front of his crush.
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Series: Drabble-A-Day: Nov 2015 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724152
Kudos: 3





	Stilettos and Coffee

God, what a stupid thing to bet. Yunho twisted his hips and yanked on the top of the thigh-highs that were held up by garters, garters clipped to panties.

Fucking hell, this was stupid. The shoes clicked their way on the pavement. Heads turned, most not in a good way. He winced at the drag on the dark purple dress. He felt like it was riding up his ass. At least they let him wear a coat, a short black coat that did not cover his ass, but it did cover the top of the strapless dress. It was freezing!

He walked into the cafe, and the stilettos clicked louder on the tile floor. He heard the noises of the cafe stutter to a stop around him. Determined because he was not about to let his annoying dongsaengs win money from him, he sauntered up to the front counter. Well, staggered. The heels kept slipping.

“Y-yunho-hyung?”

Yunho shut his eyes and then smiled at the gorgeous barista that he’d had a crush on for the last year or so. God, he looked so good. Tight jeans that showed off his legs, long hair actually pulled back from his face in a couple of silver clips. Yunho wanted to run his hands through Changmin's hair so badly. Maybe pull on it as Changmin sucked on--

Yunho cleared his throat. “Hey Changmin-ah. The usual, please.”

Changmin swallowed, big brown eyes even wider. Yunho did not blame him. Jaejoong had dolled up his face with bb cream, eyeliner, blush, lipstick, mascara, and something sparkly.

“Yeah, sure, Yunho-hyung.” And then he smirked, a devilish look on his sweet face, and added, “Or is it Yunho-noona today?”

Yunho huffed. He was not allowed to tell Changmin about the bet or he’d lose his money. “Either,” Yunho said.

“What’s the occasion?” Changmin asked as he started to scoop up the espresso powder for Yunho’s drink.

“Occasion?”

“Yes. Why are you dressed up?”

Yunho looked down at his clothes and thought about a reason and then decided, Fuck it. The bet was to get Changmin to think this was a normal thing for him. Convince him of it and Yunho won. If Changmin called him out on it, then Yunho lost and he was not giving Jaejoong and Yoochun any more of his money. They always won their bets.

Yunho cleared his throat. “Oh, um. No reason, really. Because it’s Wednesday, I guess.”

Changmin laughed. He picked up a to-go cup and wrote more than just Yunho’s name on the side of it. “Okay, noona. Have a seat.”

“I need to pay for it,” Yunho protested.

Changmin looked him up and down. “Consider this one on the house,” he said with a smirk and hit the button to brew the espresso.

Yunho pouted. “You haven’t ever given me a free drink before.”

“You haven’t ever shown up in a dress and stilettos before.”

“That isn’t fair.”

“Neither is the way that dress shows off your ass.”

“You can’t give me a free drink because of that.”

“Yes, I can.” Changmin poured milk into the small pot and started steaming it.

“Fine, but I expect to pay for it next time.”

Changmin lifted an eyebrow. “Pay for it, huh?”

Yunho gaped at him because that was a very sexual comment buried under a very innocent remark. Changmin was too young to even think that way.

_He’s twenty, shithead. Old enough for whatever he means._

Yunho cleared his throat and took deep breaths to keep control of his body. This dress and the panties were not going to hide a sudden erection.

Changmin chuckled and then had to turn his attention to a customer that had just walked in. He started the espresso for that person’s cup and then finished Yunho’s latte.

“Here you go, noona,” he said, voice a little lower because of the man standing near them. “Can’t wait to watch you walk away.”

Yunho did not make an embarrassed noise, no he did not. He took the cup and turned as quickly and carefully as he could and clicked his way out of the cafe. He took a sip of the drink, saw the writing on the cup and lifted it up to read it.

_Sexy Noona. I want those stockinged legs wrapped around me and those stilettos digging into my back. Tonight. I get off at 7. Call me._

Yunho tripped on nothing, broke a heel and spilled his coffee. He ripped off the other shoe and ran home, hoping that Jaejoong had another pair for him to wear that night.


End file.
